


ultraviolet.

by jonggigloss



Series: fluff collection(hopefully) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, d ateezies r only mentioned, did i mention its a jonggi fluff fic, essentially tooth-rotting fluff, i will go down w dis ship idc, im self-indulgent like dat, ive decided to make d jonggi tag FLOURISH, jonggi, no beta we die like men, they dance in the rain while thinking about their past, uhhhhhh i cried idk if u will, wrote this thinking of slow dancing in the dark (acoustic ver.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss
Summary: jongho and mingi being domestic before enjoying a dance in the mid-spring rain shower with the flowers in full bloom around them.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: fluff collection(hopefully) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655089
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	ultraviolet.

**Author's Note:**

> ........ listen to  
> can't help falling in love with you by elvis presley  
> slow dancing in the dark (acoustic ver.) by joji &  
> talking to the moon by bruno mars  
> to enhance ur . reading experience.

A raindrop trailed down the window, winning against the one Jongho chose. He tsks and stands up from his reading nook and goes looking for the giant puppy-like man he calls his husband, and stands still for a second listening, he hears song lyrics being screeched at the top of someone's lungs, a grin growing on his face at the endearing, but highly off-key rendition of 'Into The Unknown'. Jongho hears the song end and change into a slow ballad about a lover saying goodbye and hears Mingi start, honest to god, wailing. At the highest volume he can muster, Mingi is now Currently singing, somehow, even more passionately than he was a few seconds ago.

Jongho is brought back to their first date, both of them blushing as the waiter kept hinting at the importance of them together. It had taken Jongho a solid 2 months to muster up the courage to ask him out, and even then their friend group (consisting of Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, San and Wooyoung hyungs) betting against each other. Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyungs winning against the other 4, who had to color-coordinate their outfits for the next month.

He's snapped out of his flashback when he hears rather than sees Mingi enter the room. Soft footfalls in the quiet of their house before he sees the love of his life standing right in front of him. Song Mingi is an exceptionally beautiful being. He is kind and loving and loud and so so endearing. Intimidating when he wants to be, but never without good reason. Jongho couldn't help falling in love over and over again, he's sure... he'll love him even after this lifetime ends.

They stare at each others eyes for awhile, soaking in each others presence, before Mingi waddles up to his husband, and hugs him gently, merely holding him as if he was a treasure to be admired. They hold each other and sway in the middle of the room, the curtains delicately framing the large windows. Letting all the natural sunlight and scent of rain throughout the house, the atmosphere is the epitome of calm and cozy.

Jongho decides. He's never danced in the rain..... and he would like to.

" _Mingi, Mingi_ "

' **Yes, love**?"

" _Would you like to dance in the rain with me_?"

Mingi is confused at first, and with very slight reluctance.

' **Baby I just got out of the shower**....' and then. Oh And Then. Jongho pouts. Full blown. Lip jutting out, puppy-eyed and little pleading hands. Unashamedly. Out In Broad Daylight ! Mingi can't believe what he's seeing.

' **Lovely, I. Never. Said. No. In. The. First. Place.** " each word Mingi is saying to him is punctuated by kisses. all over Jongho's face. Jongho has the absolute Audacity to giggle and keen into the affection he's getting.

Mingi holds his hand in silent agreement, and they walk outside. The first droplets that hit their warm skin are freezing and fleeting.

The greenery is surrounded in golden, glowing light from the sunset, the sky is suddenly a lovely cool hue, the flowers look alight, glowing from within, and fireflies are slightly twinkling in the long grass. The scent of earth and rain and wildflowers, is subtle yet strong.

Jongho holds Mingi's hand, beaming at him, noticing it always will envelop his completely. They hold each other sweetly, and so, they begin to dance.

Two beings made of light and air, flowing together, they are luminescent. They are in their own orbit.

And as they continue to sway to the songs of nature around them, they are awarded with the presence of each other.

They are each other's dazzling light.

They are ultraviolet. All the colors at full brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so..... domestic. i self indulged here because the jonggi tag must flourish ! Also bc . , Jonggi. i honestly cried writing dis. the imagery in my head made me so emotional bc it was beautiful. i hope u enjoyed it !! <3
> 
> u can find me on twitter!!  
> @MINGIGLOSS :>


End file.
